Big Marco's Shipping
Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium (often shortened to simply Big Marco's) is one of the largest businesses in Elin, specializing in the transport and storage of goods as well as ensuring their safety. It is currently owned by 'Big' Marco Marcovitch. Location Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium is located, as of now, in the warehouse district in the east of Viren and just north of the docks. Though it is clear the business has connections to similar businesses in other cities such as to Crafty Carl's Cart and Crate, it is unknown if Big Marco's has established official branches in any other location. About Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium is warehouse and shipping company initially based in Viren's commercial district. Since the Battle of Haven Cross, it has been rapidly expanding and is likely one of the biggest, if not the biggest, transport businesses in Elin. Before this expansion the business was known more commonly as Big Marco's Storage Emporium. The business appears to be structured into multiple specially focused Departments. All employees are given badges of identification, which likely vary depending on department. The quantity of these departments is unknown, but there is at least two known Security Department As a business, they seem to take their security seriously. They use a unique sequence code for every crate transported and have individuals frequently check each and every crate alongside their contents. Any lost goods, such as those stolen by Sander, are quickly recognised and retrieved. Asset Recovery Department A department of unknown size operating inside of Big Marco's. Employees are well equipped (in the case of Curt's stone) and given badges of authority (though the power of said badges is unknown). Curt and Alia's association with The Resistance makes their current relation to Big Marco's unknown. Loans The party has accepted loans from Big Marco twice at this point. The first was after Roscoe's became comatose after commiting suicide in a dream, in order to pay Arzy to help him recover. This loan was paid back by working for Big Marco and collecting a debt from The Peridot Estate. The second loan was to cover the purchase and shipment of a pair of magical items from Elinstad in order to assist with the party's trip to Outpost Iron. This debt is still owed. The party had two months to pay it back at the time of taking it. People 'Big' Marco Marcovitch is the only currently known owner of Big Marco's, and he may in-fact operate as a sole proprietor. Haruz is Big Marco's head of security and seems to be considered very trustworthy by Big Marco. When Big Marco left Viren, he left a half orc in charge of his business there. It is unknown, but likely that that half orc is Haruz. Alia and Curt were both known to be part of the Asset Recovery Department as of when they joined The Party. While their connection to Big Marco was unknown for a while after this, Alia was later seen driving carts for Big Marco's. It is unknown whether Curt still has anything to do with Big Marco as he seems to work for The Resistance full time at this point. History Notes & Trivia Category:Viren Category:Elin Category:Businesses Category:Big Marco's Category:Groups Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:WIP